true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Jesus Velasquez
| Last = * | Appearances= *25 episodes (see below) | Status = * (Spirit) | Species = *Brujo / Ghost | Death = October 31, 2010 | DeathEp = *And When I Die | Place = *Mexico (during childhood) | Profession = *Psychiatric nurse | Family = *Don Bartolo (grandfather) *Tio Luca (uncle) *Cecilia (great-aunt) | Powers = *Spell Casting *Pyrokinesis *Shifting into a demon | Actor = *Kevin Alejandro *Gabriel Solis (kid) |Gender = * }} Jesús Velásquez (pronounced heh-soos) is a major character in the third, fourth, and fifth seasons. He is played by starring cast member Kevin Alejandro and debuts in . He was the boyfriend of Lafayette Reynolds. A brujo of Mexican origin, he met his partner while being employed as a medical nurse for Lafayette's mother Ruby Jean. He discovered that Lafayette was "powerful" and carefully introduced him to witchcraft, magic and mediumship. Eventually he managed to get Lafayette to join the witch coven of Marnie Stonebrook, a friend of his. Personality Jesus was a very caring and compassionate person. He would always try to help others with their problems, evidenced by his profession as a nurse. He showed his helpful side by helping Mavis find her and her son's bodies so she could move on. He also risked his life to help Sookie when she was captured by Marnie. Biography Jesus Velasquez/Background|Background Jesus Velasquez/Season 3|Season 3 Jesus Velasquez/Season 4|Season 4 Jesus Velasquez/Season 5|Season 5 Powers and Abilities While the nature of his abilities are not explicitly stated in the series, it was later revealed that Jesus was a brujo, allowing him to see awaken the darkness passed down in his family. His grandfather was a practitioner of magic and is assumed that Jesus has a natural affinity for magic as he was seen to successfully cast spells. Due to this, he is able to produce fire and can break even the strongest of spells (such as the spell Marnie used to bind Antonia to her, using Antonia's magic). While under possession, Marnie forced Jesus to transfer his magic to Lafayette's body, killing Jesus in the process. Jesus is now a ghost and can communicate with Lafayette in ghost form. Jesus's magic still surfaces when Lafayette becomes emotional. Quotes *That sounds like a compliment. Ruby, we gotta go. Come on. You need to bless the jello so everyone can eat. Come on! - Jesus to Ruby Jean when they were at Lafayette's house. *'Jesús': "A visit from the chef. Wow. It's my lucky day!" *'Lafayette': "I wanted to meet the sick fuck who ordered the veggie burger with bacon." *'Jesús': "I was just curious to see if you'd actually do it." *'Lafayette': "Boyfriend, for you, I'd do all kind of things against my better judgment." *'Jesús': "That's why I come back. For the personal service." *'Lafayette': "You don't finish that, and you ain't getting no dessert." *'Jason': "Hey, when you and Lafayette role play. Does he ever pretend to be a woman named Mavis?" *'Jesus': "I'm going to forget you just said that." *'Jesus': "YOU CAN'T TRADE MAGIC LIKE FUCKING POKEMON CARDS!" *Lafayette: "I killed the man I love... How am I supposed to live with that?" *Jesus: "Just keep breathing, baby..." *kisses him* "It's that simple." Gallery Appearances |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Deceased characters